Black Ribbons
by Quilan
Summary: Her white ponytails swayed in the wind, what had happened to the world? Suddenly being mercenary was no longer about helping others, they were just a part of the war they all fought in. Rated T for difficult plot later on, enjoy!
1. The nameless Priestess

**A few authors notes hehe, i do not own Maplestory, Nexon does. The character Voltia is my own Bera Cleric and please don't copy the name into Maplestory ( xVoltia or Voltiaa or something D , keep the originality people ;D) Well that's it for now, enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**The nameless priestess**

Deep in the dark and evergrowing forests of Ellinia, a young magician girl sat in the tall green grass, her red eyes keeping an eye on every move the enemy maked. She didn't carry any weapon, marking her as a high rank magician. She teleported highspeed towards her prey , a wild lycanthrope. In her hand formed a bright white light. The image of an angel was seen and she opened her mouth.

''Shining ray!'' she sreamed and her target was pierced with the bright light, killed instantly. She smirked, her white ponytails moved by the wind, she picked up her preys remaining tail and some money. She picked a blue stone out of her bag and folded her hands, mumbling a soft spell.

Almost instantly a huge door appeared and led her too the magician capital Ellinia. Walking in the busy citystreets, she was just one of the millions of bountyhunters and mercenaries that Bera counted. They were needed for keeping the monsters back, collecting items and fulfilling uncountable missions.

She however, was a priest; a highrank magician rank an upperclass cleric known for their healing arts and supportive magic. This is not the only rank, the world of Bera also counts ice/lightning mages ,clerics, fire/poison mages, bandits, assasins, pages, spearmen, fighters, hunters and crossbow men. And ofcourse with their respective upperclasses.

The sun started to set and she arrived at a small wooden house. She knocked on the door and not much later an old lady opened.

''Ah Voltia, your'e back'' the old lady smiled and let her in.''I finished my job ma'm'' Voltia answered and got the fresh tails out of her bag.''Yes alright then, i'll pay you'' the lady said and paid the mercenary girl.''Thank you, i guess i'm off then, i still need to catch my boat to Orbis'' Voltia smiled and turned around. ''Wait'' the lady said, ''Orbis you say?'' the lady frowned. ''Yeah, Robeira needs me back in El Nath'' Voltia mumbled. ''Be careful young one, they say strange things are happening on the continent of Ossyria, unknown creatures started to attack the boats going there''

Voltia frowned, ''We'll see what fate has got in store for me''. She turned around waved one last time to the lady and teleported to the Ellinia docks.

She puchased a ticked at the Ticked Booth and sat down on a piece of log. Not many people here for this ride, she thought and looked at the red twilight sky.

She loved her mercenary life, it was free and never boring. The peaceful scene was interrupted by the loud horn of the boat, marking it's arrival. Voltia stood up and walked on the deck of the ship, not much later the ship spreaded it's wings and took off to the continent in the sky, Ossyria.

When the night fell upon the deck, the fire magicians kept themselves warm with a little campfire on the deck. Almost everyone had fallen asleep, Voltia still looking at the starry sky, was interrupted by a weird sound.

Voltia stood up and folded her hands.

''Bless'' she said and a pink light strenthened her. She looked around and woke up a random Hermit (upperclass Assasin). ''Hey, use darksight for me, i think something is hiding in the clouds'' she whispered and the Hermit activated his skill and he widened his eyes.

''Priest! Get the children and the weak ones in the cabin, the rest will take this stubborn piece of crap!'' the Hermit commanded and so did Voltia, she woke up everyone and activated a Magic Door for them, leading to the cabin.

Then, the huge beast showed itself, roaring so hard, the windows broke and Voltia covered her ears, trying not to get deaf. A Crusader took his chance and attacked the beast, stabbing it's eye, almost directly he got smashed away and disappeared in the clouds. Another priest summoned his Dragon and flew off to get him. Voltia was firing her share of Shining Rays and healed some other people if needed, she got so tired she sat down, breathing heavily.

What she didn't see was that the huge beast was planning to hit her with it's claws and when Voltia saw it coming, she couldn't move and sat there, numbly.

Just in time a Dragon Knight blocked the claw with his huge Omega Spear, he looked behind him.

''You okay missy?'' he asked, still blocking the beast with ease.

''Yes, i'll live'' Voltia bit her lip as he slashed off one of the beasts fingers.

The beast yelled and spreaded it's wings, damaging the ship even more. The boy dind't hesitate a second and led next to Voltia, covering her with half his body, too protect her from further harm. The beast yelled one last time and then flew away in defeat, wounded heavily.

The Dragon Knight gave her some of his medicine and Voltia stood up for a bit.

''Thank you..Dragon Knight'' she mumbled and used her healing skills to heal his wounds a bit. He smiled ''The names Emneth'' he said, ''May i have yours?''. She tried to say something but as the sun came up and they arrived at Orbis Haven, she collapsed in his arms.

* * *


	2. El Nath, the icy city

**Okies, Chapter two, enjoy and once again: I do not own Maplestory or it's monsters in anyway, only in my creepy cliffhangy stories DD Hehehe, now read**

* * *

**El Nath, the icy city**

Voltia slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and she tried to recognise the place she woke up in. She felt cold substance beneath her and when her vision was normal she could see she was on the outskirts of El Nath. She heard footsteps coming closer and she was ready too attack it.

''No worries girl, i'm your'e ally'' she heard a male voice and the Hermit from the boat appeared with a slaughtered bunny in his hand, ready to be roasted.

''Wait..your'e that..'' Voltia stumbled. ''Ah you remember me, yeah but instead of calling me 'that' the name's Vorcan if you don't mind'' he said and started to collect firewood. ''So Vorcan, you know any Emneth by any chance?'' Voltia asked curiously and stood up to help him with his fire. ''hahaha, ofcourse he's my loyal comrade and friend'' he smiled and he tried to make a fire with his iron steelie knives. Voltia just fired a jolt of lightning and the fire started burning.

''Well well aren't you a useful girl'' he taunted.

''I might as well give you a jolt'' she hissed back.

''Now now children, no fighting'' a voice was heard and before they knew it, Emneth was standing before them, smirking. He walked over to Voltia and kneeled. ''It's good your'e all okay again but i still don't know your'e name''.

''Voltia'' she said ''Nice to meet you''.

After dinner they decided to head for El Nath, Voltia had to go to Robeira and their ways would split there forever. Coming closer to El Nath, Emneth took his spear in hands.

''Something is not quite right here'' he frowned.

And when walking through the snowy gate, they saw that there was nothing left of the snowy city but ash and burning pieces of wood. Voltia gasped and ran to the house of Judgement, where she once became Priest.

Running through the corridors of the large house, she found her beloved teacher Robeira, collapsed through heavy blood loss. Voltia's hand started emitting a holy green light and the wounds started to heal slowly.

''Robeira, Robeira, c'mon don't do this to me!'' Voltia screamed

Her teacher grunted and Voltia pulled her up. The two men had followed her inside but kept their distance.

''My child, it is alright, i am but a retired old magician lady'' she coughed.

''Who did this?! Tell me, WHO?!'' Voltia angered and tears rolled over her cheeks. ''The winged ones.. they came and attacked the town, Voltia please, it is not their fault'' Robeira sighed and continioud ''Voltia listen, in the left in the room there's a secret passage leading to the Dead Mines, deep hidden in the fields you will find a tiny cottage,, i want you to go there as my last wish''. Voltia nodded and stopped her healing skills, Robeira closed her eyes and let out her last breath. Left in the burning house.

''Wait'' Vorcan hesitated ''I'm in this too'' he stepped forward and made his way to the passage. Emneth shook his head and pushed Voltia in the dark clampy passage. ''Might as well'' he said, Voltia punching him in the face. ''That wasn't really needed y'know'' Emneth fake cried. Voltia looked angrily over her shoulder ''You whimp, now walk'' she said.

* * *

The clampy passage wasn't really cosy, spiderwebs all over the low ceiling and their footsteps echoed everytime. Voltia tried to lighten the passage with a little bulb of light floating above her hands. Vorcan frowned.

''Ths place smells weird'' he remarked.

''That's called stinking'' Emneth answered.

''We figured that out al-'' Voltia was hit down with a heavy object and fell on the ground.

She groaned in pain from the blow and noticed the other two were on the ground as well. She angered.

''Don't hit me with spears, dammit'' she groaned, her head aching.

''Voltia, God, Sssh, thats why i never cooperate with mages'' Vorcan shushed.

''Don't you hear the footsteps?'' Emneth hissed ''Stupid girl''.

Voltia ignored the last thing and laid her ear on the ground, sof steps were heard, but not only that, howls or rather..cries.

Her ray of light went out and everything went black.


End file.
